communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Lord Ghiraim/Sandbox
[ |action=edit&section=new}} Aggiungi una Nuova Sezione] =Aiuto: Estensioni (Originale)= Le Estensioni sono funzioni e add-on sviluppati per MediaWiki, il software di base su cui gira FANDOM. Vengono create da sviluppatori esterni (ovvero né da FANDOM né dallo staff di MediaWiki) al fine di dotare una wiki di strumenti aggiuntivi o sostituire delle funzioni interne di MediaWiki a scopi di personalizzazione. Come richiedere un'estensione Prima di tutto assicurati che l'estensione a cui sei interessato non sia già presente sulla tua community. Puoi verificarlo andando alla pagina Speciale:Versione e controllando sotto la sezione "estensioni installate". FANDOM dispone già di un significativo numero di estensioni attivate di default. Molte altre estensioni sono comunque già inserite nel nostro database e possono essere attivate su richiesta. Puoi controllare quali estensioni offre FANDOM dalla lista qui sotto. Alcuni semplici strumenti per il contenuto, come le Mappe e le Variabili, vengono attivati automaticamente dallo staff. Per quanto riguarda invece le estensioni più complesse, come quella delle DPL, normalmente è necessario che un membro dello staff faccia qualche domanda a chi le richiede per assicurarsi che siano davvero necessarie. Infine, alcune estensioni che potrebbero modificare drasticamente la configurazione del sito (come il Filtro Anti-Abusi), saranno attivate a discrezione dello staff in base al contesto della richiesta. Se FANDOM non dispone di una particolare estensione, puoi richiedere al nostro staff tecnico di installarla utilizzando Speciale:Contatta e fornendo il link alla pagina dell'estensione su MediaWiki.org, assieme alle ragioni per cui ritieni di averne bisogno. Sappi però che ci potrebbero volere dei mesi perché i nostri tecnici controllino l'estensione e in ogni caso buona parte delle richieste saranno rifiutate. Questo è principalmente dovuto al grande lavoro di riscrittura che bisognerebbe effettuare su un'estensione perché possa adattarsi a FANDOM. Per questo motivo, quando si prende in visione un'estensione su MediaWiki.org, è sempre meglio controllare che sia aggiornata, ben mantenuta e che consenta l'inserimento nella cache. Se la risposta ad anche solo una di queste domande è no, è probabile che non potremo installare l'estensione. Lista delle estensioni Utenti e amministratori ; CSS e JS globali : Aggiunge a tutte le wiki il CSS e il JS personali di un utente, presi da Community Central ; Editcount : Visualizza il conteggio delle modifiche di un utente Strumenti per le wiki ; CategoryTree : Un gadget basato sull'AJAX per visualizzare la struttura delle categorie di una community ; CharInsert : Consente la creazione di link JavaScript per inserire caratteri particolari ; Cite : Aggiunge i tag e , per inserire delle note ; DPLforum : Un forum basato sulle DPL che utilizza delle pagine di articolo ; EasyTimeline : Consente la creazione di linee temporali. ; GoogleDocs4MW : Aggiunge il tag per visualizzare i documenti di Google Doc ; ImageMap : Aggiunge la possibilità di creare delle mappe dalle immagini usando il tag ; Inputbox : Consente l'utilizzo di alcune forme predefinite HTML ; MostPopularArticles : Genera una lista degli articoli più popolari ; MostPopularCategories : Genera una lista delle categorie più popolari ; MultipleUpload : Consente agli utenti di caricare fino a 10 file alla volta ; ParserFunctions : Migliora il parser con delle funzioni logiche ; Poem : Aggiunge il tag per formattare le citazioni poetiche ; Polls : Consente di creare dei sondaggi a scelta singola. ; RandomImage : Permette di aggiungere un'immagine casuale ad una pagina usando il tag ; RandomSelection : Visualizza un'opzione casuale fra quelle inserite dall'utente ; RSS feed extension : Consente di visualizzare dei feed RSS su una pagina ; TabView e Tabber : Metodi per organizzare dei contenuti all'interno di schede ; Video Embed Tool : Permette di aggiungere video da YouTube, Metacafe e altri siti, e aggiunge le pagine dei video ; WikiHiero : Una speciale sintassi per inserire dei geroglifici ; : Consente di inserire facilmente nelle pagine i video di YouTube e Google Video Spam e blocchi ; AntiSpamInput : Un semplice meccanismo per bloccare gli spambot ; ConfirmEdit : Implementa il captcha ; Regular Expression Name Block : Un metodo alternativo per bloccare gli utenti (tramite un dato nome, utilizzando le regex e con controllo globale) ; Regular Expression Spam Block : Filtra frasi e stringhe indesiderate nelle pagine modificate, basandosi sulle regex ; SpamBlacklist : Uno strumento basato sulle regex contro la spam degli URL Altri strumenti ; ArticleMetaDescription : Aggiunge il tag meta-description contenente l'estratto di un articolo ; MiniUpload : Consente agli utenti di caricare nuovi file direttamente dall'editor di una pagina ; SharedMessages : Allows drawing "shared" template messages from the shared DB ; Shared Help : Aggiunge le pagine di aiuto della Wiki della Community a tutte le wiki ; : Consente di inviare messaggi visibili su tutte le wiki di FANDOM ; SyntaxHighlight : Evidenzia la sintassi dei codici - supporta più linguaggi Su richiesta Questa non è una lista esaustiva delle estensioni che sono disponibili su richiesta. Vedi anche la categoria delle "Estensioni attivabili su richiesta". ; Achievements : Aggiunge delle medaglie per gli utenti per incoraggiarli a contribuire ; Calendar : Allows for embedding of a calendar into pages. ; DynamicPageList : Consente di creare liste dinamiche col tag ; Maps Extension : Consente di creare facilmente delle mappe ; Verifica delle ultime modifiche : Consente di verificare le modifiche più recenti. ; Variables : Consente di definire una variabili su una pagina per poterla utilizzare poi nuovamente sulla stessa pagina. ; Loops : Aggiunge una serie di funzioni parser per i loop. ; StringFunctions : Crea un ulteriore gruppo di funzioni parser che operano sulle stringhe di testo. Accesso ristretto ; AbuseFilter : Uno strumento per impedire automaticamente le modifiche non costruttive. Viene attivato solo se ce n'è un chiaro ed impellente bisogno. ; : Consente ad alcuni utenti di controllare l'indirizzo IP utilizzato da un utente e altre informazioni (Tendenzialmente questo strumento è riservato allo , ma anche alcuni amministratori di wiki trafficate potrebbero avervi accesso) ; Protect site : Permette di bloccare temporaneamente ogni modifica ad una wiki (attivato solo quando è davvero necessario) ; Semantic MediaWiki : Estensione utilizzata su una dozzina di wiki di FANDOM (incluse alcune delle più grandi) ma problematica, mai supportata ufficialmente e non più richiedibile. Link esterni * Lista di Estensioni MediaWiki su MediaWiki.org, home del software MediaWiki. Aiuto: Namespace (Originale) L'utilizzo dei namespace consente di separare i diversi tipi di contenuto su una wiki; grazie ad essi delle pagine che abbiano scopi simili possono essere raggruppate, e in tal modo listate e ricercate in futuro separatamente. Ogni pagina appartiene ad un singolo e specifico namespace. Il namespace di una pagina è indicato nel titolo dalla parola che precede i due punti. Ad esempio, "Discussione:Nome pagina" è una pagina del namespace "discussione", and is used to describe a page called pagename. If there is no prefix (or the prefix does not match an existing namespace) the page belongs to the "Main" or "article" namespace of that wiki. can be created on a wiki if the standard ones do not meet the needs of that community's project. Namespaces are used for the following reasons: * allow separation of wiki content from help and policy pages about the creation of content; * allow separation of different kinds of unrelated content; * allow control of which content is indexed by search engines; * provide some special features related to the namespace's intended purpose; * provide facilities to limit searches to a particular area; * allow easy exporting. What namespaces do all communities have? By default, every wiki has 18 namespaces, and 2 special namespaces. can also be created. An API query can be used to list all namespaces on a community, including custom namespaces. To do so, replace 'NAME' in the following URL with your community's: * http://NAME.wikia.com/api.php?action=query&meta=siteinfo&siprop=namespaces|namespacealiases For example, namespacealiases Community Central's list. Namespaces added by default extensions What are the basic namespaces? and clicking the dropdown menu next to "Namespace"]] The Main or article namespace ( ) is the informational content of the wiki. In Wikipedia, this would be an encyclopedia article. It is the default namespace and does not use a prefix. Only the Main namespace is indexed by public search engines such as Google or Bing (unless the magic word __NOINDEX__ is inserted.) The Project namespace's prefix is the (the same title displayed in the variable). On some wikis, this namespace is used for policies and guidelines, deletion discussions, requests for administratorship, and other behind-the-scenes details; other wikis use it for other purposes, or don't use it at all. If you don't know the name of the wiki (or just don't want to bother to type it,) you can use the shortcut, "Project:" as a substitute. This will be converted automatically to the real name of the wiki. For example, on the Community Central wiki, will link to the same page that Community Central:Admins and mods does. The User namespace has the prefix User: and is used for information about users of the wiki. A user has a main and possibly some sub-pages. The main user page is linked from page histories and from recent changes. A user page has links to a user's talk page and contributions. The File namespace is prefixed with File:. Pages in this namespace are also called '' . They are used for information about images or other files. Every image uploaded will show the information given in the upload summary on the image description page. (note: the previous prefix Image: will continue to work) The '''MediaWiki' namespace (prefix MediaWiki:) contains behind-the-scenes code and messages such as link labels and color schemes. These are only editable by a wiki's . An automatically generated list of all interface messages can be found at . See for more. The Template namespace can be used for small standard texts which need to be inserted on a number of pages. Templates can be things like or items in a list. They can be inserted with ; see for a more in-depth description. The Category namespace contains categories of pages, with each displaying a list of pages in that category and optional additional text; see . The Help namespace is for help pages. The automatically provides pages from FANDOM Help to each individual wiki, but projects can add their own notes about local practices above the shared text, and add new help pages that are unique to their projects in this namespace. The Forum namespace can be used for threaded forum messages. These are normally conversations and questions for the entire wiki to contribute in. See . Note: It is suggested to now use the tool or instead. What are the talk namespaces? Except for special pages, each namespace has an associated talk namespace. The talk namespaces are designated by adding talk: to the normal prefix. For example, the talk namespace associated with the unprefixed main article namespace has the prefix Talk:, while the talk namespace associated with the User: namespace has the prefix User talk:. Most of the pages in the talk namespaces are used to discuss changes to the corresponding page in the associated namespace. Pages in the user talk namespace are useful for leaving messages for a particular user, since they will get automatic notification of any messages left there; see . What are virtual namespaces? There are two virtual namespaces that do not relate to pages stored in the database. Special pages, or the special namespace, are automatically generated and uneditable pages, such as or . They're vital to the MediaWiki software. The Media prefix can be used to link directly to an image or sound clip, in the form Media:Image.jpg or Media:Sound.ogg, rather than linking to the image description page. See also * mw:Help:Namespace - The base MediaWiki documentation on namespaces. * - Information on how to add an additional namespace to your wiki. * - on how to show recent activity using specific namespaces.